Bravery and Friendship
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin are best of friends. But when Teddy is hurt and lost, will Victoire be able to be brave and go after him... alone? A cute evil plot bunny that wouldn't die. So I wrote it down and posted it here. Please review!


****

AN/ I don't own H.P. Sadly.

Please Review!

* * *

**_Bravery__ and Friendship_**

* * *

"Teddy! Stop it! You're going to get hurt!"

"Calm down, Vicky! I'm not going to get hurt!"

Five-year-old Victoire 'Vicky/Vic' Weasley looked up in the air at her friend, Teddy Lupin. It was summer, and the both of them were at Vicky's uncle, Harry Potter's, house. Teddy was one year older than her, but the two had grown up together. Teddy was flying on Harry's - his godfather's - broomstick, a Firebolt. Teddy was a very good flier, having done so since he was a baby, practically an infant. The two had a lot in common. Both of their lives had been affected by werewolves, whether good or bad - Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, had been a werewolf, but a very good wizard. Vicky's father had been attacked by a werewolf. Teddy wasn't a werewolf, but his eyes were an amazing hazel-gold. Teddy was also a Metimorphmagi, and could change his appearance at will. Right now, his hair was a short black, so it wouldn't get in his way.

Vicky looked up and shouted, "Teddy! You're going to get us both in such trouble!"

"You're the one that picked the lock on the shed!" Teddy called down, trying to manage the fast broomstick.

"Uncle George is the one who taught me how to do it!" shouted Vicky back up.

Teddy looked down, and suddenly his face was full of terror.

"I can't control it!" he screamed down.

"Teddy!" screamed Vicky in horror. She watched as the broomstick flew through the air, Teddy barely holding on. His hair turned to a pale blond. It turned that color when he was frightened. The broom flew to the woods behind the Potter house, and went into the trees. Teddy and the broom disappeared. Vicky raced to the edge of the woods as fast as her five-year-old legs could carry her. She looked in.

"Teddy?" she called cautiously.

No answer came from the dark forest.

"Teddy?!" she shouted again, more frantically.

Still no answer.

Vicky looked back at the house. Teddy could be injured, but she wasn't allowed in the woods without an adult - her father, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, or someone else. She thought for a moment - her father was a Gryffindor once. She was said to be a lot like him, but with her mother's looks. If she was like her father, shouldn't she be brave?

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor someday," said Vicky out loud, 'I'm going in after Teddy!"

She raced into the woods after her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Potter house, everyone was talking happily. Hagrid and Charlie were talking about dragons, Fleur was talking to Ginny, who happened to be pregnant at the moment, and Harry, Bill, Ron, and George were talking about Quidditch.

Ginny looked out the window, and said, "We'd better call Teddy and Vic in. It's getting dark."

Fleur nodded, and said, "And Vicky is afraid of the dark." After 6 or so years in England, Fleur had lost her French accent, and easily could be mistaken for someone who had lived in England all of their life.

Harry nodded, and said, "I'll get them."

Bill smiled, and stood up. "I'll come with you. I kind of promised Vicky a piggy back ride today. I never gave it to her."

The two ex-Gryffindors went through the house, and through the back door in the kitchen. Vicky and Teddy had been playing in the yard when they had last seen. Neither of the two were in there.

"Vicky?" called Bill, looking around for his beautiful daughter, "It's time to come in!"

"Teddy!" called Harry, looking around.

Both of them noticed the broom shed's door opened. They looked at each other, and said one thing in unison.

"Vicky."

Both of them knew that George had taught her the old safety-pin-unlocking-trick, and that she was very good. And they both knew that Teddy wanted to ride the Harry's Firebolt.

Put two and two together, and you get four.

Put Vicky with a safety pin, a locked shed, Teddy, and his want to ride Harry's Firebolt, and you got one thing - Vicky had unlocked the shed, gotten the Firebolt, Teddy had ridden it, lost control, headed into the forest, and Vicky had gone after him.

"Well," said Bill, "She's my daughter. I never had much sense either…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Vicky was navigating the rough forest floor. She was sure that Teddy had come this way, the trees overhead had holes in them about the size of a broomstick.

"Teddy!" she shouted. Her voice echoed around the forest, and she flinched in horror. She hated big noises…

She continued through the forest, and soon reached a creek she remembered going to with Teddy, her four-year-old cousin Fred, her Aunt Gabrielle, her mother, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Ginny once.

"Teddy?" she called again.

She hadn't expected an answer, but a voice called, "V-Vicky?! Is that you? My ankle hurts!"

"Keep talking!" shouted Vicky, "I'll be able to find you that way!"

"Please! It hurts!"

Vic went past a tree, and saw Teddy down near a small stream that went into the creek she loved so much. His hair was white by now - he was terrified. He looked up, and his hair darkened a bit.

"Vicky!"

Vicky headed down slowly, and soon reached Teddy. His ankle was purple, black, and blue.

"Are you alright?" asked Vicky, sitting down next to Teddy.

He shook his head, and Vicky could see some tears of pain in his hazel-gold eyes. "My ankle hurts really bad. I think it's broken."

Victoire thought for a moment, and said, "Where's the broom?"

Teddy pointed towards a tree, and Vicky saw the broom near the base of the tree.

"Alright."

She went forward, and went to the broom. She picked it up, and brought it over to Teddy.

"Against Mummy's want," she said grimly, "Uncle Charlie taught me how to fly. I hate it, but he says I'm alright."

Teddy finally realized something. "Wait. You're going to take the broom, get you and me on it, and fly us to Harry's house?!"

"Yeah. Now get on."

"We'll be blown away."

"No. You're too light on your own. Together, we'll be too heavy for the wind to carry us away. Now get on."

Teddy nodded, and crawled over to the broom. Vicky put up the broom, and put her leg over it. She helped Teddy up, and they flew up into the air. They looked around at that height.

"Where should I go?" shouted Vicky.

"Turn right!" shouted Teddy back.

They continued through the air for several minutes, and found the house, and surrounding the broom shed were -

"Oh no!" groaned Vicky, "My parents!"

"And Harry and Ginny!" exclaimed Teddy.

Vicky landed the broom near the front of the house, and helped Teddy up. His ankle still looked bad. Teddy put his arm around Vicky, and they helped carry the broom to the back.

The adults all turned around as they came in.

"Victoire Antoinette Weasley!" exclaimed Fleur, her French temper getting started, "You are in such trouble!"

"So are you, Theodore Remus Lupin!" exclaimed Ginny.

They noticed Teddy hurt, and Harry shook his head. "Yeah. You've got a lot to explaining to do."

* * *

That night, Bill was putting Vicky to bed.

"Daddy?" asked Vicky as her father tucked her in, "Are you mad at me?"

Bill looked at his daughter, and said, "No. I'm rather proud of you, actually. Just don't let your mother know."

Vicky's eyes widened, and she said, "You're proud of me? Why?"

"Because," said Bill, "You didn't care if you got hurt, but you went right after Teddy. That took true courage, and friendship with Teddy. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Night."

"Night, Daddy. I love you," said Vicky.

Bill turned on the night-light, kissed his daughter on the cheek, turned off the lights, and left the room. The door closed, and Vicky Weasley was asleep immediately.

The End


End file.
